narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ishikawa
Appearance Has The First Tsuchikage Made a Appearance In The Manga Or The Anime Yet, I Have Watched All The Episodes Of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, and Read all of The Manga and I Haven't Seen Him Yet. I Thought Maybe I Might Be Missing Something. I Only Remember Him Being Mentioned Desai1234 (talk) 23:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Why do you feel the need to rape the English language by capitalising each and every word you write? :Also, no. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I Only Do That In Talk Pages, I Dont Do It In Edits. Ok I will stop now. Also thanks for answering my question. Desai1234 (talk) 23:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome and thank you. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Well do you remember those bee users from the naruto fillers with that beetle that they were trying to find? Supposendly they were searchin for a scroll full of powerfull techniquestheir granpa left Granpa= First Tsuchikage Precaution Considering Ōnoki's long tenure as Tsuchikage, as mentioned by Mifune, and the fact Kabuto was able to get a DNA sample of the Second Tsuchikage, I don't think it's much of a stretch to consider the possibility we might meet more former Kage before the war is over. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but the anime threw the First Tsuchikage in a filler. Since I find it highly unlikely that his history will be used in the manga the way Raiga's sword was, how should we list them in the event their histories don't match? Part of me thinks this is overthinking stuff, but the potential edit warring about this makes me want to stay on the safe side and have a plan on how to react if it happens. Do we convert the current page into the canon character and put the things about the anime one in the trivia section? Do we keep two articles, one for each character, and name them accordingly? I think we should make two articles. Omnibender - Talk - 22:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :The manga would need to try really hard to contradict the anime: :*"It's the First Tsuchikage, the man with no grandchildren!" :*"Tsuchikage-sama! I heard he knew nothing about bees." :Unless there's some anime-factoid that isn't in the article, you're worrying for nothing. ''~SnapperT '' 23:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The First Tsuchikage, who is from some clan that is not the Kamizuru clan. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::That easy for the manga to contradict the anime. Omnibender - Talk - 01:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::And considering that more than one previous generation Kage was summoned... Omnibender - Talk - 22:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::I still say you're worrying over nothing. :::::I haven't seen the episodes, so which character(s) give information about the First? Is it just Suzumebachi and her brothers or does someone else corroborate their story? If it's only the siblings and the manga contradicts something (which I doubt it will), it's the simple solution of, "In the anime, Suzumebachi claims that the First Tsuchikage was her grandfather and a member of the Kamizuru clan. For that reason she and her brothers blah blah blah..." ''~SnapperT '' 22:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't know if I remember everything, but I think that at some point, someone, maybe Shino, tells Naruto and Hinata about the Kamizuru clan, it's not just something the three siblings claimed, so anime-wise, the clan seems legit. Omnibender - Talk - 23:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::And, when talking about the clan, does Shino mention the First? The clan's existence is obviously not going to contradict anything, only whether or not the First was a member. ''~SnapperT '' 23:11, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :I suggest we do something like this: Part I Search for Bikōchū Arc Part II Shinobi World War Arc Although making an appearance in the anime, he was ressurected by Kabuto to whatever the situation was. I guess that'll be the easy way out. But I'm just putting something down. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:17, January 27, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi ::@Snapper: I'll have to watch the episodes again to remember that. ::@KiumaruHamachi: Don't know, it sort of implies the characters are the same, something that might not necessarily be true, should the First be actually introduced. Omnibender - Talk - 23:19, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we can do this: *First Tsuchikage (Filler) *First Tsuchikage (Manga/Anime) *First Tsuchikage (Resurrected) KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:21, January 27, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I find it unlikely that we'll have more than two First Tsuchikage. If this divide needs to be made, we can easily but "First Tsuchikage" for the actual, canon one (or as a redirect to his name, should we learn it), and then list "First Tsuchikage (Kamizuru clan)" for the one mentioned in the filler. Omnibender - Talk - 23:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds a whole lot easier. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:49, January 27, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Don't be surprised when this guy will appear in the manga using Bees : D --Elveonora (talk) 18:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) filler wait..theres no way those bee clan people can be his grandchildren... look how old he was in Onokis flashback...Onoki is insanely old in the current timeline, and he was a kid compared to the old Shodai, and these people seemed to be around narutos age or abit older in the filler. tl;dr basically Onoki himself is young enough in comparison to Shodais grandkid; it'd be pretty impossible i think, for them to be. --RexGodwin (talk) 20:05, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Your point? Fillers aren't canon, don't bother your mind with them--Elveonora (talk) 20:09, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Dust Release? Given his ability for flight like his successors and the fact they both Dust Release, would it be too much to take his flight as a sign of Dust Release?--Reliops (talk) 15:58, September 10, 2014 (UTC) The flight technique is highly likely to be related to the ultra-light weight rock technique, based on Kabuto's observations. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 16:00, September 10, 2014 (UTC) But the thing is; we have no "firm" proof that they are in deed related so I'd say no. Munchvtec (talk) 17:14, September 10, 2014 (UTC) There are only two known methods of flying in Naruto w/o using summons or Susanoo: TSB or Dust Release. 2/3 Tsuchikage have Dust Release and can fly. What are the odds the first can't?--Reliops (talk) 21:08, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :I don't remember that the Dust Release was ever mentioned being the source of the flight ability. On the contrary, Kabuto hinted that it is related to the Light-Weight Boulder Technique, or wathever its name is (Chapter 563, page 13), as MangekyoSasuke said Gilgamesh85 (talk) 04:51, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Kabuto hinted at no such thing, he saud what a weak punch; wow. if there's no proof then it will not be added. Munchvtec (talk) 04:55, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :The previous panel he says something like "he's lightening the Raikage's body... but if that's the case..." then remembers from his previous encounter with Onoki (it was actually Deidara's clone, so it's weird he remembers anything) that lightened body = weak punch. It doesn't prove without a doubt that flight is derived from the light-weight technique, but it does imply they may be related.--BeyondRed (talk) 05:46, September 11, 2014 (UTC) no it doesn't, he could have just been mocking the opponent. a weak punch, im pretty sure that punch made him fall off the clay bird. Munchvtec (talk) 12:42, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Kamizuru and Onoki Hey, I wonder how are we gonna deal with the Kamizuru brothers after this reveal of the family relationship between Onoki and Ishikawa. They are too young to be his brothers, so I'm thinking they are his (anime-only) cousins, as they are all the Tsuchikage's grandkids.--LordofBraxis (talk) 23:21, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Kamizuru Clan Ishikawa is not necessarily a member from the Kamizuru Clan, just because Suzumebachi said that she is the First Tsuchikage's granddaughter, it doesn't mean that he is a member of her clan. Hiashi Hyūga is the grandfather of Boruto Uzumaki and he is not from the Uzumaki Clan because of that. We can't know for sure... shouldn't we remove Ishikawa, Onoki and Kurotsuchi as Kamizuru Clan's members even mentioning that it's only in the anime? DHSC (talk) 04:31, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :Dunno, I don't remember that filler in detail.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:09, March 9, 2015 (UTC)